Sick Season 2
by Nabila Jackson Captain EO235
Summary: Yayoi Haru, Guru Bahasa Inggris yang gak sengaja terkena sihir Shun Shimotsuki. Fuduki Kai, Selalu di bully karena tinggi badannya. Juga ikutan kena sihir Shun Shimotsuki. Warning! : AU/Alternate Universe, Humor garing, BL/Shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Kota SukaMaju**

 **Kakeru Shiwasu** : bocah yang sebentar lagi mau naik ke kelas 2 SMA. Suka banget barang-barang diskon dan promo.

 **Mutsuki Hajime** : Kekasih Shun yang sebentar lagi lulus dari Universitas. Mengganti pekerjaan sebagai _waiter_ di cafe.

 **Koi Kisaragi** : Sobat kentalnya Kakeru, keluarganya mau pindah ke Kota SukaDamai karena Ayahnya dipindah tugaskan.

 **Haru Yayoi** : Guru Bahasa Inggris di SMP Negeri SukaMaju yang terancam dipecat karena kehadiran Guru baru.

 **Arata Uduki** : Kini bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai toko buku.

 **Aoi Satsuki** : lulus dari sekolah tata boga, memulai bisnis katering.

 **Kota SukaJaya**

 **Rui Minaduki** : Hendak di masukkan ke SMA Negeri oleh orang tuanya.

 **Kai Fuduki** : pindah kerja karena terlalu sering di bully karena tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata. Kini, kerja sebagai _waiter_ di cafe. (Teman kerja Hajime)

 **You Haduki** : hampir _drop out_ dari kampus karena jengkel dengan dosennya.

 **Yoru Nagatsuki** : bekerja sebagai kasir toko buku (Teman kerja Arata)

 **Iku Kannaduki** : berpartisipasi mengikuti kejuaraan lomba lari 400 Meter yang berhadiah uang dengan nominal besar.

 **Shun Shimotsuki** : Kekasih Hajime yang kini sudah menguasai semua jenis sihir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast:**

 **Hajime Mutsuki - Kentaro Menjo**  
 **Haru Yayoi - Hiroki Nakada**  
 **Arata Uduki - Taiki Yamazaki**  
 **Aoi Satsuki - Tatsuki Jonin**  
 **Kakeru Shiwasu - Ryuu Kiyama**  
 **Koi Kisaragi - Lui Yokoo**  
 **Shun Shimotsuki - Yuuki Tomotsune**  
 **Kai Fuduki - Kazumi Doi**  
 **You Haduki - Shuto Washio**  
 **Yoru Nagatsuki - Yoshiki Tani**  
 **Rui Minaduki - Yuusaku Sato**  
 **Iku Kannaduki - Tsubasa Sasa**

 **Copyright: ©Tsukino Talent Production**

 **Pair: Kai Fuduki x Haru Yayoi / Haru Yayoi x Kai Fuduki**

 **Hajime Mutsuki x Shun Shimotsuki / Shun Shimotsuki x Hajime Mutsuki**

 **Kesibukan**

Hajime Mutsuki sudah bangun sejak dari shubuh dan kini sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Yup, tugas skripsi.

Sebagai salah satu syarat untuk lulus dari Universitas.

Hajime mengetik dengan serius, dia membuat skripsinya dengan serius.

Tak terasa waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

"Sudah jam 7 ya? Aku harus mandi dulu"

Hajime berhenti mengetik, merenggangkan lehernya yang kaku.

Hajime menyambar ponsel dan mengecek sejenak apa yang menarik di internet.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

Shun menelponnya.

"Ya, Shun" jawab Hajime.

" _Hajime~ pagi~_ "

"Pagi, Shun"

" _Kenapa suaramu begitu pucat?~_ "

"Jangan berlebihan, aku baik-baik saja" Hajime tersenyum tipis.

" _Bagaimana skripsimu?~_ "

"Sedang kubuat"

" _Cepat-cepatlah lulus, Hajime~_ "

"Aku tahu, aku akan berusaha" Hajime beranjak keluar kamar dan mengambil handuk mandi warna ungu.

"Kau sedang apa, Shun?" Kini Hajime berusaha perhatian.

" _Ahahah! Aku senang sekali!_ " Shun terlihat senang sekali.

"Ada apa kau sampai tertawa"

" _Kamu perhatian banget!~_ "

"Shun..."

" _Oke, Oke aku sedang nonton Spongebob. Masa Patrick kawin sama tiang listrik! Hahaha!~_ "

"Shun, aku mau mandi. Lagipula aku harus ke cafe untuk kerja"

" _Boleh gak aku mampir?_ "

"Kalau kau mau, silakan. Aku tak melarangmu"

" _Aku mau minum es doger_ "

"Astaga, Shun. Tidak ada es doger di cafe, kau tahu itu kan?"

" _Tapi aku maunya es doger_ " Shun manja.

"Hufft, baiklah. Nanti kubuatkan"

" _Makasih~_ "

"Iya. Sampai nanti, Shun"

 _ **PIK!**_

Hajime segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

You mengerjap bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Tangan kanannya meraba-raba ponselnya yang berada disampingnya.

Jam menunjukkan jam 8 pagi.

" _ **Anjrit, gue telaaat!**_ "

You cepat-cepat beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Mandi gak ya? Mandi gak ya?"

You mikir.

"Gak usah mandi lah! Udah telat banget!"

You menopang dagunya.

"Tapi, kalo gak mandi, badan gue bau terus cewek cewek pada gak mau deketin gue lagi...hmm"

"Mandi aja deh" You bergegas mengambil handuk mandi warna merah.

You masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran air. Tapi air keran tidak mengalir.

"Waduh!" You panik.

You beberapa kali memutar mutar keran air, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Aduuuh! Nasib gue sial bener, kebanyakan dosa kali yak!"

Tiba-tiba dia teringat Yoru.

"Oh iya, gue kan bisa numpang mandi di rumah Yoru, oon banget yak gue" You tepok jidat.

Segera saja You mengemasi alat-alat mandinya: sabun, odol, sikat gigi, dan gayung, tak lupa juga handuknya.

Dia bergegas ke rumah Yoru.

 _Krieek_

"You!" Yoru mendelik kaget.

"Anooo Yoru, gue boleh numpang mandi gak? Air di rumah gue kayaknya macet"

Yoru langsung mengangguk dan mempersilakan You masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 ** _BYUUR BYUUUR_**

 _Cklek_

"Akhirnya, gue udah mandi juga"

Tiba-tiba You teringat bahwa dia lupa membawa baju dan celana untuk dipakainya kuliah hari ini.

" ** _Anjeeer! Gue lupa bawa baju gueee!_** "

* * *

 _SMA SukaMaju jam 8 pagi_...

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan tengah gelisah sambil mengenggam pulpennya.

"Please...gue gak ngerti"

Sementara guru Matematika sibuk mondar-mandir mengawasi semua murid.

" ** _Ya, waktu hanya tersisa 15 menit lagi!_** "

"Aduuh~ matilah aku!" Kakeru meringis.

Kakeru menatap kertas ulangan yang belum selesai dikerjakan. Ia baru mengerjakan 20 soal, kurang 10 soal lagi.

Kakeru yang panik, tengak-tengok berharap ada yang mau memberinya contekan.

Koi yang duduk di bangku baris ketiga paling belakang memperhatikan gerak gerik Kakeru yang gelisah.

Koi segera merobek kertas buku tulisnya dan mulai menulis semua jawaban miliknya.

 ** _Pssst, Kakerun!_**

Kakeru yang merasa dipanggil namanya, langsung nengok.

" _Nih, Kakerun...jawabannya_ " katanya dengan bahasa isyaratnya.

Kakeru senang dan langsung manggut-manggut.

Koi langsung melempar kertas contekan kepada Kakeru. Tapi sial, kertas contekan itu malah nyasar mengenai guru Matematika.

Koi yang melihat kertasnya yang malah nyasar ke guru Matematika cuma bisa tepok jidat.

Guru Matematika itu segera membuka lipatan kecil kertas contekan itu langsung menoleh pada Koi.

" **Kisaragi! Setelah ulangan, ikut saya ke kantor!** " Katanya galak.

Sementara Kakeru yang tau Koi terciduk, malah tambah pusing.

* * *

Arata sedang mendisplay buku-buku komik terbaru di rak khusus buku komik.

"Misi, Mas" panggil seorang pemuda.

"Ya?" Tanya Arata datar.

"Mas, buku perpajakan di sebelah mana ya?"

"Saya nggak tahu, soalnya saya masih baru disini" jawab Arata.

"Oh gitu, kalo gitu saya tanya sama pegawai yang lain aja deh, makasih" pemuda itu jengkel.

"Ya, sama-sama" jawab Arata.

Lalu, ada seorang nenek nyamperin Arata.

"Permisi, nak. Buku resep masakan ada di sebelah mana?"

"Buku resep apa ya, nek?"

"Resep-resep kue kering"

"Oh, nenek lurus aja, rak bagian buku resep kuenya ada di sebelah rak bagian buku resep minuman"

"Terima kasih, nak"

Lalu nenek itu berlalu pergi.

Seorang ibu dan anaknya yang masih kecil nyamperin Arata.

"Misi, Mas. Buku anak-anak dimana ya?" Tanyanya.

"Disebelah rak bagian buku komik"

"Mas-nya jutek banget!" Keluh ibu itu, sementara anaknya ngumpet di belakang punggung ibunya.

Dan ibu-anak itu langsung melenggang pergi.

Arata hanya menatap kepergian anak-ibu itu dan ia cuma angkat bahu.

* * *

Kai memandangi semua pengunjung kafe dengan gugup.

" ** _Pelayan!_** " Panggil seorang pengunjung kafe.

"Saya?" Kai cengo karena kaget.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Kai.

Kai pun menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Hajime.

"Hajime!"

"Kau gugup, Kai?"

"E...Enggak, kok!" Kai mulai kikuk dan mulai mengacak ngacak rambutnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Begitu, ya?" Hajime tersenyum tipis.

"Habisnya ini hari pertamaku kerja disini, makanya..."

"Sama, aku juga" balas Hajime.

"Eh?"

"Sudah cepatlah, layani pelangganmu" tegur Hajime.

"O...Oke!" Kai berjalan menuju salah satu meja pengunjung dengan gugup.

"Mas, pesen es krim-nya 2 ya!"

"Es krim 2 porsi... mau rasa apa mbak?" Kai mulai mencatat pesanannya

"Rasa vanilla"

"Oke... 2 porsi es krim vanilla. Pesanannya segera saya antar ya, mbak"

"Ok" jawab pengunjung kafe itu.

Kai melenggang pergi dengan menelan ludah.

Kai teringat tempat kerjanya yang lama.

 _"Hey, raksasa! Kerja yang bener dong!"_  
 _"Kau tinggi banget! Overdosis minum obat peninggi badan, ya!_ "  
" _Orang setinggi kau mah kerja di sirkus! Hahaha!_ "

"Kai-kun~" sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Shun!" Kai berhenti dari lamunannya.

"Jangan melamun terus, nanti kesambet gimana? Kan aku juga yang repot, ngejinakin setannya~"

"Shun, kau mau pesen apa?" Kai nyengir.

" _Es doger_ , ya"

"Astaga, Shun (tepok ndas) disini gak ada _Es Doger_ "

"Tapi Hajime bilang dia bakal mau bikinin aku _Es Doge_ r~"

"Hajime niat banget" Kai _sweatdrop_.

"Aku bisa mengubah tinggimu menjadi hanya 180cm~" bisik Shun.

"Eh?"

Shun tersenyum menyeringai pada Kai lalu bergegas ke meja kafe yang kosong.

Hajime membawa nampan dengan segelas Es Doger sambil berjalan menuju meja Shun.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Shun"

"Eheheh~ Hajime-chan ternyata bisa bikin es doger ya~"

"Ini karena kau yang merengek tadi pagi, dasar" Hajime menghela nafas.

"Eheheh~ kau harusnya menolaknya tadi"

"Dan mengubahku jadi Kuroda lagi, ya kan?"

"Eeeh?!" Shun cengo.

"Bercanda" Hajime tersenyum tipis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salah Sasaran**

Kai berdiri persis di depan gerbang rumah Shun.

"Shun kalo sore-sore begini ada di dalem gak ya?" Kai garuk garuk rambut.

Kemudian ia mendekati _Outdoor Speaker Intercom_ warna putih yang tertempel di pagar tembok rumah Shun.

"Ya, siapa?~" Suara Shun terdengar di speaker

"Ini aku, Kai" jawab Kai.

" _ **Tsukiuta Uwait Kopeeeh!~**_ "

" ** _Kopi nyaman gak bikin kembooong!_** Passwordnya aneh, Shun"

" ** _Selamat!~ Anda dapat uang 2 juta pajaknya gak dipotong!~_** Masuklah, Kai~"

Gerbang rumah Shun pun terbuka lebar secara otomatis.

Kai berjalan melewati halaman depan rumahnya yang luas dan terus berjalan hingga depan pintu rumah.

"Shun?"

Gumpalan asap putih tebal pun muncul.

Kai 'jejadian' akhirnya muncul persis di hadapan Kai yang 'asli'

"Shun" Kai langsung tepok ndas.

"Eheheh~"

"Awas kau ya, nanti"

" _Gomen, gomen~_ "

"Shun, biar dikata kau penyihir, kau gak selalu harus make sihir dimana aja, kan?" Kai kali ini menatap Shun dengan muka serius.

Shun langsung pasang _puppy face._

"Baiklah, baiklah~ mana bisa aku marah terus sama sahabatku ini"

"Yeay~ ayo, masuklah" Shun melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Kai.

Shun menjentikkan jarinya dan secara otomatis segelas sirup jeruk dan secangkir teh hangat sudah ada di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Aku bosan disini biar lagi nonton TV" nada Shun bosan.

"Ahahaha, kirain kamu sama... _ehem ehem_ " Kai ngeledek Shun.

"Dia mampir ke rumah Koi sehabis dari cafe" Shun manyun.

"Ooh gitu toh" Kai manggut manggut.

Shun mulai meminum tehnya dengan mata menyeringai.

"Kau kenapa?" Kai heran.

"Aku sedang mengawasi kecoa. Kecoa-nya nyebelin masa iwh"

"Kecoa? Mana ada kecoa disini?" Kai menunduk memperhatikan karpet bulu warna silver yang di injaknya.

 _KringKringKring_

"Ah~ itu pasti Hajime!" Shun melompat bangun dari sofa putih panjang dan segera berlari angkat telpon.

"Ya, Hello~"

Kai beralih menoleh dan memperhatikan Shun.

"Oh~ boleh kok boleh" jawab Shun pada sang penelepon.

"Ya~ sampai nanti" Shun mengakhiri percakapannya.

"Siapa? Hajime ya? Heheh"

Shun menggeleng dengan tawa renyah.

"Haru~"

"Tumben Haru ke rumahmu" Kai mengerutkan dahi.

"Pinjem _printer_ "

"Lha, bukannya dia punya ya?"

"Bagaimana ya? _Printer_ punya dia lagi di service. Dia bilang dia mau nge-print materi ulangan harian Bahasa Inggris buat besok~"

"Oke, aku ngerti"

* * *

Shun berdiri di ambang pintu depan rumahnya, menyambut Haru.

"Selamat datang, Haru~"

" _To the point_ aja, Shun. Aku mau..."

"Iya, iya...kenapa kamu gak masuk aja dulu, bersantai~"

"O..Oke" Haru mulai sungkan, Shun masuk ke dalam duluan.

Haru masih diam berdiri terpaku.

"Haru? Jangan takut rumahku jadi kotor, ayo masuk. Kecuali..."

"Apa?" Haru cengo.

"Kau masuk lagi ke penjara kegelapan" Shun tersenyum.

"Shun, _yamete kudasai_ " Haru pasang tampang _death glare_ trauma.

"Eheheh~ di dalam ada Kai, lho"

"Kai?"

"Kenapa? Dia kan sahabatku"

"Iya, aku tahu" Haru tersenyum.

Kai sedang minum sirup jeruk saat Haru dan Shun tiba di ruang tamu.

"Hai, Haru"

"Hai, Kai" Haru melambai dengan kaku.

"Kai, Haru...kalian gak keberatan kan kalau ku tinggal pergi ngambil _printer_?" Shun berdiri nyender di dinding.

"Iya, gapapa sana gih" sahut Kai.

Shun segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Haru berduaan di ruang tamu.

Haru dan Kai saling berpandangan, Haru langsung memalingkan muka.

"Shun sudah bebas dari sihir tangan api, ya!" Kai memulai topik.

"Ahahah~ ini semua karena usaha kita semua"

"Yeah, walaupun Shun nyamar jadi Hajime rada absurd juga sih" Kai nyengir.

"Yah, pada akhirnya dia yang menang" Haru membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Setuju. Nee, Haru"

"Ya, Kai?"

"Kamu gak punya minus mata tapi kok pake kacamata?"

"Ahaha~ karena kacamata itu terlihat keren menurutku" senyum Haru mengembang dengan semburat malu di pipinya.

"Kamu beruntung ya, Haru"

"Eh? Apanya yang beruntung?" Haru cengo.

"Kamu punya tinggi badan normal sih, 180cm" Kai membuang nafas. (Disini ceritanya tinggi Haru 180cm)

"Ahahah~ justru itu..."

"Eh?" Kai mendelik.

"Tinggi badanmu _excellent_ "

Kai mulai menatap Haru dengan mimik tersinggung.

"Eeh, bukan begitu maksudku! Tinggi badanmu itu enak, kalau ambil buku di rak tinggi banget, kamu bisa ngambil tanpa jinjit"

"Ahahah" Kini, Kai tertawa lepas.

Haru memperhatikan Kai yang tertawa lepas dengan senyum tipisnya.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita bahas _Simple Present Tense_ " Haru mulai menulis di papan tulis.

" _Tenses ini dipakai untuk menyampaikan kejadian yang biasa dilakukan sehari-hari, dan merupakan sebuah kebiasaan_ " jelasnya sambil memandang semua muridnya di kelas.

"Sampai disini, sudah paham?"

" ** _Iyaaa~_** "

"Saya akan memberi contohnya..." Haru mulai menulis contoh _simple present tense._

 ** _Tok tok tok_**

"Maaf menganggu, Yayoi-san" seorang guru wanita muncul di ambang pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar.

"Iya, ada apa Bu?"

"Saya kesini mau menyampaikan kalau Kepala Sekolah memanggil Yayoi-san ke kantornya"

"Ke kantornya? Oh, baik. Mohon Tunggu sebentar" Haru langsung menaruh spidolnya dan memandangi semua muridnya.

"Maaf, anak-anak~ saya pamit keluar sebentar"

"Pak Haru mau kemana?" Murid-murid cewek terlihat kecewa, sedangkan murid-murid cowok sedikit bersorak gembira karena di anggap jam pelajaran kosong _._

"Cuma sebentar kok~ saya mau menemui kepala sekolah. Sementara saya pergi, tolong kerjakan latihannya halaman 104, dikumpulin lho~ kalo tidak dikumpulin, saya bisa nangis kejer"

" ** _SIAAAAP~~~_** " sorak murid-murid cewek antusias.

" ** _YAAAH!_** " keluh murid-murid cowok.

"Mari, Yayoi-san" guru wanita itu mengangguk. Haru pun keluar dari kelas dan pergi bersama guru wanita itu.

Guru wanita berjalan berdampingan dengan Haru sampai depan kantor Kepala Sekolah.

"Saya pamit balik ke kelas, Yayoi-san"

"Owh, mari mari, silakan" Haru mengangguk bersamaan dengan perginya guru wanita itu.

Haru memegang gagang pintu kantor Kepala Sekolah sambil menelan ludah.

Lalu, didorongnya pintu itu.

"Oh, Yayoi-san! Mari masuk!" Kepala Sekolah menyambutnya.

Di sudut ruangan, terlihat seorang pria bermuka angkuh yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Haru, berpakaian seragam guru PNS Negeri juga sama seperti Haru.

"Maaf menganggumu yang sedang mengajar, Yayoi-san"

"Tidak masalah, ada perlu apa, Pak Kepala Sekolah?~"

"Cih, nada bicara macam apa itu?" Pria itu mendecih.

"Begini...mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu untuk mengajar Bahasa Inggris, Yayoi-san" Kepala Sekolah bicara sambil hela nafas.

"Ha...Hari terakhir saya? Tapi kenapa?" Haru terkejut.

"Saya berpikir bahwa Guru Bahasa Inggris SMP ini harus di ganti dengan yang baru"

"Tapi kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Bahkan Murid-murid saya sudah menerima saya dengan baik!"

"Ckck, dimanakah etikamu guru lama?" sela pria angkuh tersebut.

 _"Apa?_ " Haru mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Mengaku sebagai guru bagus tapi slenge'an. Kalau begitu mana bisa murid-muridmu bisa menyerap pelajaran"

"Jaga mulut Anda, saya tidak slenge'an, saya memang suka mengajar sambil bercanda agar kelas tidak terlalu serius!" Haru mulai marah.

"Simpan kata-katamu, guru lama"

"Apa?" Haru mendelik tajam kembali.

"Yayoi-san! Saito-san! Tolong, jangan bertengkar! Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa!" Lerai Kepala Sekolah.

Haru langsung membungkuk maaf pada sang Kepala Sekolah, kemudian keluar dari kantor Kepala Sekolah.

* * *

Haru hanya terdiam sepanjang hari di kontrakan Kai.

Kai yang melihat Haru yang sangat pendiam hari ini, menghampirinya dengan khawatir.

"Haru?"

"Ng..." Haru memandang Kai.

"Kamu diem aja seharian ini, kamu sakit?"

"Enggak kok~"

Rui mendekati Haru dengan sepiring pudding coklat.

"Haru mau pudding?"

"Enggak, Rui. Aku masih kenyang"

"Haru dipecat dari SMP" Shun frontal.

" **Shun!** " Kai menegur Shun.

Shun langsung manyun.

"Begini-begini aku bisa baca pikiran lho" katanya.

Di depan TV, Koi sedang sewot dengan Arata karena Arata selalu nge- _cheat_ game.

"Mainmu aja yang gak bener, bocah pink" ledeknya.

" ** _Jangan panggil aku bocah piiinkkk!_** "

Shun langsung terkekeh.

" _Yare yare_ , Kalian ribut terus ya?~"

"Tau nih, berisik! Tuh kan, artikel incaran gue ilang!" Keluh You yang sedang nyari artikel tugas kuliahnya.

Shun hendak menembakkan sihirnya pada Arata dan Koi untuk menjahili mereka berdua.

"Aku datang" suara Hajime yang tiba-tiba, membuat Shun kaget dan sihirnya jadi meleset ke arah Haru dan Kai yang sedang ngobrol.

Seluruh badan Haru menjadi kejang-kejang.

"Haru!" Rui terkejut karena Haru tiba-tiba saja terkapar di lantai kejang-kejang.

Begitu juga dengan Kai.

" **Kai!** " Teriak You.

" **Haru!** " Hajime yang baru masuk langsung panik.

Haru dan Kai mengerang bersamaan sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tukeran Tubuh?!**

Kai mengerjap bangun dari pingsannya.

"Syukurlah Haru-san sudah sadar" Aoi tersenyum.

"Haru?" Kai mendelik bingung.

" _ **UWAAAH!~ GAWAT! Haru-san lupa ingataaaan~**_ " Koi kocar-kacir.

"Hah?"

"Hih?"

"Huh?"

"Heh?"

"Hoh?"

Aoi langsung menarik lengan Koi.

"Koi, Haru-san baru sadar kok malah di ajak bercanda? Gak sopan! _Gomen ne_ , Haru-san!" Aoi _sweatdrop_.

" **Tunggu dulu! Aku ini Kai, bukan Haru!** " Kai semakin bingung.

"Haru-san, kami berdua keluar dulu! Nanti kami kesini lagi!" Pamit Aoi sambil tetap menyeret Koi agar mau keluar dengannya.

Aoi dan Koi pun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Kai tak mengingat apapun kecuali ia sedang ngobrol dengan Haru sebelum pingsan.

Kai menoleh kanan-kiri dan menemukan kacamata milik Haru tergeletak di atas meja nakas.

"Kacamata Haru kok disini sih?"

Kai mendengar suara kegaduhan para cowok-cowok SukaMaju dan SukaJaya yang terdengar dari luar.

Kai segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai menguping di pintu.

" _Haru hilang ingatan?! Gak mungkin!_ " Bantah Hajime.

" _Tapi...Tapi kalau dia tidak hilang ingatan, kenapa dia bisa linglung tadi ya, kan Aoi-kun?_ " Terdengar suara Koi.

" _Bagaimana dengan Kai-san?_ " Tanya Aoi.

" _Gue juga bingung,Kai baru bangun dia malah nyariin kacamata_ " You menjawab pertanyaan Aoi.

Kedua mata Kai pun membulat lalu ia menggeleng.

"Pasti mereka pada bercanda, _yare yare_ " Kai menghela nafas.

"Bentar, mataku jadi agak perih. Ada cermin gak, ya?" Kai mencari-cari cermin dan ia menemukan cermin dinding berukuran sedang dan mulai bercemin.

Kai menatap bayangannya sendiri dengan shock.

* * *

"Makanlah, Haru" Hajime menghidangkan sup krim pada jiwa Kai yang kini terperangkap di tubuh Haru.

"...Hajime"

"Aku juga bingung entah kenapa kamu dan Kai mendadak kejang-kejang lalu pingsan" Hajime mulai bicara.

"Haru juga pingsan?!" Kai keceplosan, Hajime menatap Kai dengan heran.

"Maksudmu itu Kai?"

"Ah, iya! Itu maksudku!" Kai terlihat tidak nyaman.

Hajime langsung mengangguk paham.

"Jangan khawatir, Haru. Kai juga baik-baik saja sepertimu, dia sepertinya tak punya penyakit serius yang cukup berarti.

"Syukurlah" Kai menghela nafas bersamaan dengan Kakeru yang datang dengan membawa kacamata Haru padanya.

"Ini dia kacamatamu, Haru-san"

"Eh? Haruskah aku make?" Kai mendelik kaget.

"Lho? Kenapa enggak? Bukannya ini adalah ciri khasmu?" Kakeru kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba datang jiwa Haru yang terperangkap di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jangan dipake dong, itu kacamataku~" rengeknya.

"Kai, kau ini tidak pakai kacamata. Matamu kan gak minus" ujar Arata.

" _ **Tapi aku ini Haru! Bukan Kai!**_ " Haru protes dengan suara serak.

"Kai-san, jangan marah seperti itu dong" Ikkun mulai takut.

" _Yare yare,_ Kalo sekedar mau pake kacamata mah, kan bisa beli kacamata baru, Kai" You nenghela nafas.

"Tapi itu kacamata kesayanganku!" Haru masih sewot.

"Hah?" Semua orang gak mudeng.

Suasana pun jadi hening.

"Ahahah! Kai pasti mau nyoba gimana rasanya orang pakai kacamata!" Kai berusaha  
meramaikan suasana.

"Oooh" semuanya hanya "ber-oh" ria kecuali Hajime dan Shun.

Haru benar-benar sangat tidak nyaman kali ini.

"Hei, kau. Siapapun yang menempati tubuhku, aku mau ngomong sama kamu" ajak Haru pada Kai.

"Kai ini ngomong apaan sih?" You mendelik pada Haru yang dikiranya Kai ini.

Yoru menatap Aoi bingung, Aoi balas menatap Yoru sambil angkat bahu.

* * *

" _Psst, Haru_ " bisik Kai memanggil Haru.

"Aku bingung kamu siapa" Haru menatap Kai sinis.

"Aku Kai"

"Kai! K..Kamu pasti ngelawak ya, kan?!"

" **Sumpah dah, aku ini Kai!** "

Haru langsung melihat sekelilingnya dengan cemas.

"Kenapa kita bisa tukeran badan?~" Haru sangat bingung.

"Aku juga gak tahu apa-apa" Kai geleng-geleng.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Haru mulai mondar mandir panik.

"Haru..." Kai memanggil Haru yang mondar mandir panik.

"Kita harus gimana? Gak mungkin kita teriak gini _"Gaes, kita tukeran badan nih! Gada yang mo ucapin selamet gitchuuu?!"_ Ke semua orang" Haru masih mondar mandir juga.

 ** _JDUG_**

"Noh kan, kubilang juga apa" timpal Kai.

" _Ahahah~ Itai~_ " Haru kejedot tiang listrik.

* * *

"Mereka berdua benar-benar aneh" kata Hajime sambil merenung.

"Jangan-jangan!" Ikkun mulai merinding.

Semua orang menoleh tertuju padanya.

" ** _Kesurupaaan! UWAAA!_** " sambungnya.

"Ikkun ada-ada aja, hadeeeh" You menatap Ikkun dengan tampang males.

"You-san h..hari ini u..usir se..setannya, ya? Ehehe" Ikkun keringet dingin.

"Kenapa ya setiap ada kejadian aneh pasti setan yang disalahin mulu" You _sweatdrop_.

" _Noh setannya_ " Koi iseng nunjuk Shun yang lagi berdiri sambil nyender di tembok.

Kemudian Koi teringat saat dirinya diubah jadi teddy bear warna pink.

" ** _UWAAA~ AMPUN SHUN-SAAAN! CUMA BERCANDA DOANG KOK!_** " Koi segera jongkok di depan Shun dengan pose kedua tangan minta maaf.

" _Boku kor_ e wa _Maou-sama dakara nee!~_ " Shun manggut-manggut bangga.

"Koi..." Hajime menghela nafas.

" _ **AAMPUUN HAJIME-SAAAN!~**_ " Koi takut setengah mati.

" _Minna~_ "

"Apa yang kau ketahui soal ini?" Hajime kali ini memandang kekasihnya.

"Jujur saja, ini semua salahku" Shun manyun.

"Eh!?" Semuanya terkejut.

"Shun..." lirih Rui dari tadi cuma diem doang.

"Tadinya aku niat mau ngerjain Koi sama...Arata, eeh sihirnya malah nyasar ke Haru sama Kai" Shun mulai berpose _puppy face_ berjaga-jaga kalo ada yang mau nimpuk mukanya.

* * *

" ** _EEEH?!_** "

" ** _2 HARIIII?!_** " Sahut Haru dan Kai kompakan.

"Yep~ sihirku itu yang nggak sengaja kena kalian gak ada ramuan penghilangnya, jadi...kita nunggu sihirnya hilang dengan sendirinya"

Haru langsung _sweatdrop,_ Kai tepok ndas.

"Apa beneran gak ada ramuan penghilangnya?" Haru ngusep keringetnya.

"Ya, aku serius. Sepertinya, kalian juga akan bertukar keseharian kalian juga deh~"

"Maksudnya?" Haru cengo gak ngerti.

"Kai kan baru kerja di cafe jadi _waiter_ ~" Shun tersenyum menyeringai.

" _Waiter?_ "

"Iya, Haru. Aku jadi _Waiter_ " balas Kai.

"Ahaha~ aku gak tahu tubuhku bakal kerja dimana, mohon kerjasamanya, Kai" Haru garuk kepalanya.

"Wah, kayaknya aku harus biasain diri buat make kacamata nih" Kai juga ikutan garuk kepalanya.

"Shun lagi, Shun lagi. Tuh anak dari dulu emang suka kagak bener" You _sweatdrop_.

"Sihirnya kelewat luar biasa" komen Arata.

" ** _Shun-san jangan ubah aku jadi boneka lagi ya, plisss_** " Koi merengek.

"Eheheh~" balas orang yang direngek oleh Koi.

"Aku gak yakin apa memang benar tidak ada ramuan penghilang sihir itu kali ini?" Aoi membuang nafas.

"Apa boleh buat, namanya juga kecelakaan yang gak di sengaja, kan?" Yoru terseyum dengan segan.

"Kai-san pasti tertekan" Rui merasa kasihan.

"Ini ben...bencana" ujar Ikkun.

" _Minna_ , kalian terlalu berlebihan" Kai tersenyum santai.

"Kai..." lirih Hajime yang merasa aneh karena didalam raga Haru terdapat jiwa Kai, didalam raga Kai terdapat jiwa Haru.

"Benar lho, _Minna_ ~ selagi kami berdua masih hidup dan sehat, gapapa kok" Haru tersenyum.

"Haru, mulai besok kau kerja di cafe denganku" ujar Hajime.

"Eeeh?!" Haru cengo.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Haru. Kai kerja di cafe bareng aku, sementara kau berada di dalam tubuh Kai"

"Oh, kau benar Hajime~ _gomen ne_ ~"

" **Yosh! Besok, aku mulai nyari pekerjaan baru untuk Haru!** " Kai mengangguk dengan semangat.

Haru menatap Kai yang sedang bersemangat itu dengan senyum tipis.

" _Ganbatte yo, Beast Master_ " gumamnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Susahnya jadi Kai**

Haru duduk di belakang motor berboncengan dengan Hajime seusai kerja _full time_ di cafe dari pagi sampai sore.

"Kerjamu bagus, Kai. Tidak, maksudku Haru"

"Ahahah~ pekerjaan _waiter_ emang gak sulit kok"

"Huh, jangan sombong" Hajime masih mengendarai motornya.

" _Nee_ , Jime"

"Apa, Haru?"

"Kamu yakin ini gapapa? Nanti Shun bisa-bisa nyantet aku lagi" nyali Haru langsung ciut.

"Iya" balas Hajime singkat.

"Bukan gitu sih, orang-orang selalu ngira mentang-mentang aku deket sama kamu, lalu aku naksir kamu gitu deh"

"Bukannya kamu suka dengan Kai?" Hajime tersenyum tipis.

" **Hajimeee! ngomongnya jangan kenceng-kenceng napaaa** "

"Haha, _gomen_ Haru"

"Ngomongmu kenceng banget kek tukang perabotan" keluh Haru.

Mereka melewati SMP SukaMaju.

" ** _HAJIME BERHENTI DULU DONK!_** "

Hajime yang kaget langsung mengerem mendadak.

Mereka pun berhenti di depan SMP.

"Haru, kebiasaanmu jelek. Selalu bikin orang ngerem mendadak! Itu bahaya!" Hajime sedikit marah.

" _Gomen_ , Hajime! _Gomen_! Boleh gak aku ke dalam gedung SMP sebentar?"

"Untuk apa..."

Belum selesai Hajime ngomong, Haru turun dari motor dan langsung ngacir masuk ke dalam halaman SMP.

"Haru... bukannya dia sudah dipecat dari SMP ini?" Hajime heran.

Haru sudah sampai di depan kelas 9-B, kelas dimana dia mengajar dulu.

Sebelum digantikan dengan guru angkuh yang seumuran dengannya.

* * *

" **Haru!** " Kini Hajime sudah sampai. Hajime mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena berlarian menyusul Haru.

"Hajime?"

"Kamu ngapain disini, Haru? Kau sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi"

"Iya sih, tapi aku cuma mau mantau kelas tempat mengajarku dulu. Mumpung aku lagi jadi Kai~"

"Ck, dasar kau ini" Hajime geleng-geleng.

Haru mulai mengintip kelas dari jendela.

Saito sedang mengoreksi latihan harian Bahasa Inggris dengan keras.

" **Hei, kamu! Bagaimana kau bisa lulus ujian Bahasa Inggris, kalau mengerjakan ini saja tidak bisa, Hah!** " Bentaknya pada seorang murid yang maju ke depan kelas.

Murid laki-laki itu terlihat menunduk dan hampir ingin menangis.

Saito langsung merobek-robek hasil latihan harian murid laki-laki itu dengan tampang kasar.

Haru yang melihat itu langsung bergegas pergi.

" **Haru!** " Hajime mencegah Haru dengan menarik tangan Haru erat.

"Dia nggak boleh kasar sama muridku!" Omel Haru.

"Tentu saja! Tapi jangan lakukan ini, Haru!" Hajime menegurnya dengan tegas.

"Tapi kenapa?!"

"Kau ini sedang jadi Kai Fuduki, ingat? Kai bakalan gak terima kalau tubuhnya disalah-gunakan untuk bertengkar"

Haru langsung terdiam dan menarik-membuang nafas.

"Kau benar Hajime, maaf" Haru meminta maaf bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kelas.

"Maaf, Apa Anda salah satu dari Orangtua murid?" Saito berdiri di ambang depan pintu kelas dengan angkuh.

Haru langsung _sweatdrop,_ sementara Hajime hanya diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tidak, bukan." Balas Hajime dengan datar.

"Oh" sahut Saito angkuh.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini...Kai" Hajime langsung merangkul bahu Haru.

Haru pun pergi berdampingan dengan Hajime.

* * *

"Kai-san... eh maksudku Haru-san" Rui menyambut Haru yang sudah pulang bersama Hajime.

"Hajime-san, ayo masuklah" sambung Rui.

"Makasih, Rui tapi, sepertinya aku mau langsung pulang saja, melanjutkan tugas skripsiku" Hajime tersenyum tipis.

"Haru, ingatlah kata-kataku tadi di SMP. Aku pulang dulu, dah" Hajime melambai singkat dan bergegas pergi dan naik motor.

" ** _JANGAN LUPA, AJAK SHUN KENCAN~_** " Teriak Haru iseng.

Hajime langsung menoleh pada Haru dengan _death glare-_ nya.

" _Gomen~_ " Haru tersenyum dengan segan.

"Ano Haru-san..." Rui memandang Haru.

"Iya Rui?~ oh, kamu pasti lapar! Mau ku masakin apa?~" Haru tersenyum ramah.

Rui menggeleng dengan wajah murung.

"Rui? Kenapa murung?" Haru cengo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Rui hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Haru berpikir sejenak.

"Ahahah~ aku lupa beli pudding buat Rui"

* * *

 _Universitas SukaMaju, jurusan Seni Tari..._

"Ayo, ikuti saya! Satu...Dua...Tiga..."

Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mengikuti gerakan yang diperagakan oleh dosen mereka, tak terkecuali You.

You melakukan gerakan _Dougie_ yang sama dengan yang lain, sebelum sang dosen menggeleng pada You.

"Haduki-san!" Serunya.

You langsung berhenti sambil mendelik kaget.

"Gerakan _Dougie-_ mu itu salah. Seharusnya kau menggerakkan lengan dan bahu dari kiri ke kanan, bukan sebaliknya"

You langsung manggut paham.

"Sorry, Pak"

"Baiklah, ayo kita ulangi lagi! Ikuti gerakan saya lagi! Satu...Dua...Tiga..."

You menggerakkan lengan dan bahu dari kiri ke kanan.

"Haduki-san!" Dosennya menegur lagi.

"Apa lagi?" You membuang nafas.

"Jangan loyo! Harus semangat!"

"Lah, saya kan udah semangat, lincah pula" protes You.

Yoru berada di depan ambang pintu saat You membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Yoru!"

"Uh..Hi You" Yoru melambai.

"Masuklah, Yoru. Gue barusan kelar masak Kari"

"Gimana kuliahmu?"

"Rada nyebelin" You membuang nafas.

"Harusnya jurusan seni tari itu menyenangkan" canda Yoru.

"Menyenangkan sih tapi dosennya yang enggak!"

"You, tenangkan dirimu dulu" Yoru tersenyum dengan mimik takut.

"Gue barusan mikir" You mulai megang dagunya.

"Tentang apa?" Yoru cengo.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Nanti kalo gue cerita, loe malah bully gue" You melenggang pergi ke dapur.

"Bukan begitu, You! Kalau ada masalah, cerita aja! Kita udah lama berteman dari SD, kan?" Yoru mengikuti You ke dapur.

You mulai menghidangkan sepiring nasi kari buatannya sendiri.

"You...kau dengar tidak?" Yoru terlihat khawatir.

"Gue mikir...lebih baik _drop out_ dari kampus" ucap You.

Yoru langsung kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Habisnya, tuh dosen kayaknya musuhin gue mulu" You mendengus sebal.

"You...kau...bercanda, kan?" Yoru memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Enggak, gue serius"

"Tapi, You..."

"Gue tahu kok, pasti Yoru mikir _'Baru masuk semester 3 udah drop out aja'_ , ya kan?" You tersenyum sambil memegang bahu Yoru.

"You, jangan menyerah! Kau memang harus tingkatkan kemampuan menarimu, bukan?" Yoru mulai berdebat dengan You.

"Bagaimana gue bisa tahan, kalo dosennya aja nyebelin! Belum apa-apa, dance-nya udah di stop duluan. Baru satu gerakan udah di stop, di kritik"

" **You!** "

"Yoru mau makan kari, kan? Kari nya kutaruh di meja makan, ya" You bergegas meninggalkan Yoru sendirian di dapur sambil membawa 2 porsi nasi kari.

Yoru langsung menunduk sedih.

"Rui, ada apa?" Haru mulai mengelus rambut Rui.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. jangan khawatir, Haru-san"

"Maaf, ya aku lupa beli pudding kesukaanmu. Aku gak tahu kalau Kai punya kebiasaan beliin kamu pudding"

"Di kulkas masih banyak pudding, Haru-san" lirih Rui.

"Ada mata pelajaran _home schooling_ yang gak kamu paham? Aku bisa ajari kamu Bahasa Inggris dengan sangat gampang kalau kamu ngerasa guru _home schooling_ -mu mengajarinya terlalu rumit"

"Tidak ada. Semuanya baik-baik saja"

"Lalu? Kai pasti sedih kalau lihat kamu murung tapi pas ditanya malah ngaku nggak ada apa-apa~" Haru masih mengelus rambut Rui.

Rui langsung menoleh Haru.

"Haru-san..."

"Untuk 2 hari ke depan, anggap saja aku ini adalah Kai yang 'asli' OK?" Haru tersenyum teduh.

"Sebenarnya...aku mau dimasukkan ke SMA Negeri" lirih Rui.

"Lho, bukannya itu menyenangkan?"

"Aku takut..."

"Takut kenapa, Rui?"

"Ikkun pernah cerita padaku kalau dia pernah di bully di sekolahnya, aku takut kalau juga di bully seperti Ikkun" Rui mulai menangis.

Haru tertegun sejenak sebelum memeluk erat Rui.

"Gapapa Rui. Aku sama Hajime juga pernah di bully pas SMA!"

"Mengapa kalian di bully?" Rui melepaskasn diri dari pelukan erat Haru.

"Soalnya Hajime terlalu tegas, makanya...jadi di-cap "sok berkuasa banget" yaaa, begitulah~"

"Terus Haru-san kenapa?" Tanya Rui penasaran.

"Aku di bully karena lebih mementingkan pelajaran daripada _hangout_ waktu itu"

"Pasti sulit karena tidak punya teman baik..." Rui prihatin.

"Aku tidak punya teman baik? Terus si Hajime kuanggap apa dong? Patung? Ahahahah~"

Rui tersenyum lebar.

 **~To be continued~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Susahnya jadi Kai (2)**

"Ini silakan... 1 hot vanilla latte dan Mousse coklatnya~" Haru menghidangkan pesanan salah satu pelanggan kafe di atas meja.

"Terima kasih" pelanggan itu terlihat senang.

" _Ssst, pelayan yang ono badannya tinggi banget, ya_ " bisik salah satu pelanggan di salah satu meja yang dekat dengan Haru yang masih berdiri.

Hajime sedang mengelap membersihkan meja kafe saat mendengarkan gumaman pelanggan itu.

Hajime melangkah menuju Haru sambil hendak mengambil gelas-gelas kotor bekas pelanggan di atas meja yang kosong.

"Tolong, hargai staff cafe disini. Apa itu masalah, bila ada staff kami yang tinggi dan pendek?" Ujarnya pada pelanggan. Pelanggan itu langsung diam tak berkutik.

Haru hendak bergegas pergi ke belakang dapur kafe, sebelum Hajime menepuk pundak Haru dengan pelan.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka" bisiknya di telinga Haru.

"Sekarang aku tahu, susahnya jadi Kai" balas Haru dengan berbisik pula.

"Baik~" ujar Haru lagi.

* * *

Hajime dan Haru sedang duduk menunggu di halte.

"Haru, maaf ya hari kita gak bisa barengan naik motor lagi, aku..."

"Skripsi. Aku tahu kok, Hajime~" balas Haru dengan cengiran lebar.

"Nah, sejak kita hari ini pulang sendiri-sendiri, kau mau naik apa?"

"Umm...naik bus. Semenjak Kai pas mau naik angkot kejedot mulu~"

"Hmm...baiklah. Hati-hati Haru"

"Kau juga, Hajime~"

Sebuah angkot sedang melintas, Hajime menyetop angkot tersebut kemudian langsung menaikinya.

Haru melambai pada angkot itu.

Kini Haru duduk sendirian di halte.

Haru mulai menghela nafas.

"2 hari memang terhitung pendek tapi kok lama bener ya, _MashaAllah_ " gumamnya sambil menonton kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya.

Mobil, motor, Angkot, MetroMini, Becak, Odong-odong, Delman.

"Kira-kira Kai lagi ngapain ya?" Haru bergumam lagi.

 ** _~I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic~_**

Ponsel milik Kai terlihat berbunyi dan bergetar di genggaman tangan Haru.

Haru _sweatdrop._

"Kai yang se-macho itu ternyata ringtone HP macam gini" komennya.

"Ya, Fuduki Kai disini" Haru menjawab teleponnya.

" _Yooo Otsukareee Haruuu~_ "

ternyata Shun yang menelepon.

"Yo, Shun" jawab Haru.

" _Eeh? Suaramu hari ini sedikit murung ya~ jadi bagaimana?_ "

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Haru bingung.

" _Nanya dong, Hajime tadi siang maem apah?~_ "

"Kau nelpon aku cuma nanya Hajime doang?" Haru mulai menghela nafas.

" _Ya doong~ dia kan pacar aing~_ "

"Sayur asem sama tempe" balas Haru meladeni Shun.

" _Lho, tahu-nya ndak dimakan?_ "

"Enggak, dia kekenyangan" Haru masih meladeni Shun.

" ** _Dasar Pacar Jahaaat! Togenya togenyaaaa_** "

" ** _Teganya woy! Teganya!_** " Balas Haru emosi.

" _Eheheh~_ "

"Tawa lagi lu!" Haru masih meleduk.

" _Nee, Haru~ bagaimana perasaanmu pas jadi Kai?_ "

"Heh?" Haru terdiam sejenak.

" _Tidak usah menjawab, toh aku sudah tahu isi hatimu duluan, Jaa Nee_ "

" **Matte yo, Shun!** "

 ** _TutTutTut_**

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sebuah bus sedang melintas. Haru berdiri dan melambai pada bus itu.

Bus itu berhenti di depannya, Haru langsung menaiki bus.

Bus pun melaju pergi.

* * *

Haru membuang nafas begitu mengetahui semua bangku di bus telah terisi penuh.

Haru pun berdiri sambil memegang erat salah satu gantungan tangan bus.

" _Wah, gede bener tuh orang_ "

" _Tinggi bener mirip raksasa_ "

" _Pasti rajin di beliin susu sama emaknya_ "

Haru mendesah risih mendengar ocehan-ocehan penumpang-penumpang bus itu.

Mungkin karena dia kelelahan bekerja, sehingga kesal.

" _Pasti susah ya punya badan setinggi itu..._ "

Haru yang sudah kelelahan itu langsung menoleh dengan _death glare_ -nya.

Dan para penumpang yang tadi sibuk bergumam, langsung diam.

* * *

Haru memasuki supermarket dengan kalem dan langsung pergi menuju bagian _Agar-Agar dan Pudding._

"Rui, kau mau pudding rasa apa?"

" _Kalau ada, aku mau pudding rasa Matcha_ " ujar Rui lewat _video call_.

" _Roger_!~"

"Haru-san boleh lho makan pudding juga di kulkas" Rui mengingatkan.

"Ahaha iya~ soalnya Kai bilang aku boleh makanin pudding di kulkasnya sepuasnya~"

Rui terlihat tersenyum lebar. Melihat Rui yang tersenyum lebar, Haru ikut-ikutan tersenyum lebar.

"Haru-san, aku mau kerjakan tugas PR-ku dulu, nanti aku main ke kontrakan sehabis tugas PR-ku ini"

"Baiklah, Rui~ sampai nanti. Kerjakan sampai tuntas, aku bisa nangis kejer kalo PR-mu gak di kerjain~"

Sambungan _video call_ pun berakhir bersamaan dengan Haru tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Saito.

" **Dimana matamu! lihat-lihatlah kalau jalan!** "

"Maaf, maaf" Haru nyengir lebar dan cengiran itu pudar ketika dirinya tahu sehabis menyenggol bahu Saito.

"Oh, kau yang kemarin di depan kelasku itu ya, huh dasar"

Pandangan Haru langsung saja menjadi sinis pada Saito.

Saito langsung melenggang pergi sambil mendorong trolley belanjanya.

Haru menggelengkan kepala kemudian mengambil 4 pack pudding rasa Matcha dan 2 pack pudding rasa Melon untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **Haru_03** : baik2 aja disana Kai?

 **Kai_07** : Iya, aku gpp :) ?

 **Haru_03** : bgs lah, syukur ?

 **Kai_07** : Apa Rui skit?

 **Haru_03** : G Kai, Rui sehat

 **Kai_07** : bsok hr trkhir ea

 **Haru_03** : ea Kai

Haru langsung tersenyum sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan langsung tertidur pulas.

 **Kai_07** : Haru?

 **Kai_07** : Haru, aku mo crhat

 **Kai_07** : Haru?

 **Kai_07** : wah, dah tdur ya? Yodah met malem

* * *

Hajime dan Shun hanya saling diam sambil duduk di kursi taman.

Hajime melirik Shun yang cuma diem aja plus sedang memakai kacamata hitam.

"Shun..."

"Ya?"

"Tolong lepas kacamata hitam-mu, ini kan malam hari"

Shun langsung manyun, tak suka di perintah.

"Baiklah, abaikan saja perintahku yang itu, ck" Hajime menghela nafas.

"Ya udah" balas Shun singkat padat dan jelas.

"Aku minta maaf, besok lain kali aku akan habiskan makananku tanpa sisa, puas?" Hajime tahu Shun marah karena makan siangnya Hajime tidak Hajime makan sampai habis.

"Iya, kalo makanmu gak di habisin, ntar nasi nya nangis lho~"

"Shun" panggil Hajime.

" _Nani, Hajime-chan_?"

"Besok itu hari terakhir sihirmu kan?"

"Tentu. Tapi, aku mempertimbangkan juga, sih" Shun nopang dagu.

"Shun, tolong jangan memperparah keadaan"

"Berhubung sihirku sudah professional, besok aku mau coba sendiri musnahkan sihir itu"

"Kau mau coba?"

"Ya, nunggu 2 hari kelar itu berat. Kelihatannya 2 hari bagi orang lain itu pendek, tapi tidak untuk Haru dan Kai~"

"Ya, kau benar, Shun"

"Hajimeee~"

"Apa?"

"Kok disini gelap banget, ya?~"

Hajime meraih kacamata hitam yang masih dipakai Shun, lalu melepaskannya.

"Eheheh~"

Hajime mengecup pipi Shun dengan singkat kemudian menyentuh tangan serta jari-jari milik Shun.

* * *

"Haru-san, apa seragam sekolah ini terlihat cocok?" Rui memakai seragam baru SMA nya.

Haru memandang Rui dari jarak agak jauh dengan senyum tipis.

"Cocok kok. Wah, murid baru kelas satu SMA SukaJaya besok masuk hari pertama~"

"He'em!" Rui berdehem setuju.

"Lihat, tas Rui juga keren!" Haru mengangkat tas ransel sekolah Rui warna hijau keabuan.

Rui tersenyum antusias saat mencoba memakai ransel sekolah barunya itu.

Haru mengusap rambut Rui dengan kasih sayang.

"Rui, boleh kan aku jadi kakakmu juga?"

"Ehhm. Boleh!" Rui mengangguk senang.

* * *

Aoi mengusap peluhnya seusai selesai memasak dan mengemas masakan katering untuk sebuah acara arisan.

"Yosh! Pesanan katering untuk arisan akhirnya jadiii!~ Hihi, aku mau istirahat dulu"

Aoi menarik salah satu bangku di meja makan dan duduk.

 **Arata_04** : Aoi...

Aoi membaca pesan chat dari sahabatnya.

 **Aoi_05** : Hai Arata. Udh lma g chattingan ya ^^

 **Arata_04** : maaf, gue sbuk bnget krja akhir2 ini, Aoi ?

 **Aoi_05** : haha gpp. Aku jg lg sbuk bikin psanan ktering buat acara arisan ?

 **Arata_04** : Aoi tlong ajari gue cara tersenyum seperti loe dong.

 **Aoi_05** : tersenyum sperti aku?

 **Arata_04** : iya...

Aoi langsung meletakkan ponselnya lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Arata kenapa ya? Tiba-tiba minta di ajari senyum?"

 **~To be continued~**


End file.
